Happy Birthday, Shaoran-kun
by Li Sakura-chan
Summary: It's Shaoran's birthday and Sakura has no idea on what to get him for a gift. A quickie, written in ten minutes for Shaoran-kun's birthday tomorrow, July 13th.


Disclaimer: CLAMP are the wonderful creators of Card Captor Sakura and all it's characters. I'm not.  
  
  
  
Happy Birthday, Shaoran-kun  
by: Li sakura-chan  
http://cardcoven.envy.nu/  
  
  
  
"What to get, what to get." Kinomoto Sakura mused as she paced bakc and forth across the floor of her bedroom.  
  
"What to get for what?" Kero, the Guardian Beats of the Seal, asked curiously, looking up from the pudding he was currently scarfing down.  
  
"What to get, what to get." Sakura chanted, still pacing and showing no sign of hearing Kero's inquirey.  
  
"WHAT to get for WHAT?" Kero repeated, louder.  
  
"What to get Shaoran-kun for his birthday. " Sakura replied, still pacing, "What to get, what to get.." she continued her mantra.  
  
"His birthday?" Kero cocked his head to the side, "When it is?"  
  
"Friday, July thirteenth." Sakura said.  
  
"Relax, Sakura-chan." Kero waved it off dismissively. "You have a week."  
  
"A week..." Sakura muttered. Then she stopped and her eyes opened wide, "I only have a week!" she wailed, sinking to the floor. She burried her head in her hands, "And I have no idea what to get him." she muttered through her fingers.  
  
"You'll think of something, I'm sure of it." Kero said confidently, returning his attention to the pudding cup, "Ah, pudding!" he sighed, before continuing to all but inhale the chocolate mixture.  
  
  
  
********************  
  
  
"Sakura-chan!" Li Shaoran called as he spotted the girl with the honey-coloured hair. It was lunch time and he was going around the school, handing out invitations to his friends.  
  
"Hai, Shaoran-kun?" Sakrua hurried over to him.  
  
"Here." Shaoran handed her an invitation, "I'm sure you'll be there."  
  
Sakura glanced over the invitation, "Of course I'll be there!" she exclaimed, "I wouldn't miss your birthday for the world!" she proclaimed, flinging her arms around his neck.  
  
"That's what I thuoght," Shaoran said, laughing and hugging her back. "Now, if you'll release me, I hve more invitations to hand out." he waved a small pile of invitations.  
  
"Of course." Sakura obligingly released him from her hug. Shaoran smiled before heading off to finish handing out the invitations.  
  
Sakura's smile faded as she watched Shaoran walk away, "Now, what to get him," she said outloud to herself.  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
  
Come Friday....  
  
  
  
"AUGH!" Sakura screamed as she slammed the door shut after coming home from school.  
  
"What?" instantly, her older brother Touya and Yukito were by her side, looking concerned.  
  
"It's Friday and I STILL haven't thought of what to get Shaoran-kun!" Sakura wailed.  
  
A vein twitched in Touya's forehead at the mention of his younger sister's boyfriend. He took a deep breath, "You haven't thought of a gift to get the gaki?"  
  
"He is not a gaki!" Sakura said, annoyed.  
  
"Have you had any ideas on what to get him?" Yukito kneeled next to the Card Captor.  
  
"Hai." Sakura nodded, "But they're all things he already has!"  
  
"How about you give him....uhh....a book?" Touya suggested.  
  
"A book is a very impersonal gift." Sakura sniffed and folded her arms.  
  
"Oh, really?" Touya raised an eyebrow, "And who told you that."  
  
"Tomoyo-chan."  
  
"Ah, if Tomoyo-chan said it, it must be true." Yukito grinned. Then his expression became serious, "I'm sure he won't mind you not getting him a gift, Sakura-chan."  
  
"Yes, he will!" Sakura insisted.  
  
"Sakura-chan, why don't you just get him a gift later, after you ask him what he wants?" Yukito suggested, "When's his party?"  
  
Sakrua looked at her watch and let out a yelp, "Now!" she scrambeld up the stairs and was back down in a matter of seconds, wearing a pale pink shirt with a denim capri jumper. She pulled on a pair of blue flats before racing out of the house.  
  
"Guess she'll have to come up with a gift REALLY quickly, then." Touya remarked as he closed the door.  
  
  
**********************  
  
Sakura knocked on the door to Shaoran's apartment. She slumped against the wall, catching her breath. She had ran all the way from her house and was winded.  
  
"Hai?" Shaoran opened the door. His face broke into a huge smile at the sight of Sakura, "Sakura-chan, you're here!"  
  
Sakrua smiled, but her eyes were troubled. She lowered her eyes and shoved her toe into the carpet, "Shaoran-kun, I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?" Shaoran asked, confused.  
  
"I didn't get you a present." Sakura said, still not looking at him, "I was going to, but I ran out of time. I'm sorry." She looked up as Shaoran put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Sakrua-chan," Shaoran said softly, "You don't need to get me a present."  
  
"I don't?" Sakura asked, surprised.  
  
"Iie." Shaoran shook his head as he wrapped his arms around Sakura, "You're the best present I could ever get."  
  
Sakura blushed at the comment, "Happy birthday, Shaoran-kun." she said before leaning in and kissing him softly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
===============  
Japanese  
gaki -- brat  
iie -- no  
===============  
  
  
  
This was a quickie, written in ten minutes in honor of Shaoran-kun's birthday tomorrow, July 13th. Please review. 


End file.
